thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountainholme
A Mountainholme is a massive underground city that is generally built into a mountain. They are often hundreds of miles in diameter, capable of housing an immense population. It is quite easy for those not born to the mountainholme to become lost in its miles of twisting tunnels, and massive halls. Important Mountainholmes The two most important Mountainholmes are as follows: Bron'ibal Kharza Bron'ibal Kharza was once home to nearly a million Bron'izal. A colony of sorts, they were located on the far western side of the Ky'lan islands. However, disaster struck when a magical experiment using arcyte catastrophically failed, nearly ripping the island asunder, and spewing a cloud of magical energy miles into the sky. The explosion was felt across the ocean on the continent of Hafgar. This D type Breakdown began to twist and mutate the island of Ky'lan. It wasn't before long that this mutagenic influence seeped into the mountainholme of Bron'ibal Kharza. The mountainholme was evacuated after the first signs of mutagenic corruption. Horrific creatures known as the Mor'todal began to cut a bloody swathe through the Bron'ibal mountainholme. The surviving dwarves were evacuated as the Great Cordon was set up to contain the horrific disaster. It is now home to unknown horrors who constantly spill out into the vast marshlands of Ky'lan constantly. It is a hell unto itself, a place of death and decay. Bron'izal Kharza Bron'kala Kharza is the current seat of Bron'izal power. It is both the capital, and the only major city under the control of the Bron'izal. Home to nearly a billion Bron'izal, Bron'izal Kharza is hundreds of miles in both diameter and depth. It is also the current seat of the Bronze Directorate. Their ornate council halls reside deep within the Mountainholme where they continue to delegate and run their entire race. Bron'izal Kharza is a massive factory in its own right. Being the only settlement of the Bron'izal, it produces not only ''all ''the domestic goods the people requires, it is also capable of producing tons of military equipment, never running into a shortage of military supplies. The entrance to Bron'izal Kharza is two massive steel doors, reaching nearly a hundred feet in height. They remain eternally locked as to prevent the horrific creatures from Bron'ibal from entering into their last remaining city. Instead, the Bron'izal operate out of their vast dockyards setup all along the eastern most part of the island. Other There are various other colonization efforts in place. The Lan islands are mostly uninhabited, save for the vicious Kruul warbands who inhabit them. The Bron'izal have since considered building structures above ground. Massive chiseled stone structures are being constructed across the Lan island chain, which has brought the Bron'izal into direct conflict with the seafaring warbands of the Kruul. Nomenclature The name "Bron'izal Kharza" comes from several different words. Kharza, meaning holme (home). Bron'izal meaning "Mountain of the Izal". When combined, the name translates to "Mountainhome of the Izal", with Izal dictating the name of the dwarven city. In this specific case, Bron'izal is also the name of the half-dwarven people, given that it's their last remaining bastion of power.